The Bleeding City of Angels
by AngelsOfTheDead
Summary: Clary does not know the century old mystery that surrounds her family, now with the arrival of her half-brother, Alex a world of mystical creatures will unviel itself to Clary. With the power comes love, hate, and danger for Clary to blattle.
1. Knowing Surprises

Knowing Surprises

I live with my father and my stepmother. My step brother is arriving today, and strangely I feel unsure, as though this day is going to change me somehow. I am sure

he was beautiful, since Ren and my father both are beautiful too. I did not know who my real mother is, yet I have heard she was from the middle east, with strange

blue-green eyes and golden brown hair, and brown sink. My own eyes were a deep blue surrounded by a even darker ring of green, with specks of gold in the center,  
yet my light brown skin was a bit out of place. My life had too many secrets. I remembered my last visit to my friends' house, twins named Kat and Dan who were two

years older than me. They were my only friends, yet to me it seemed as though I was going to lose them, because of what they had asked of me. For them to

share.............I no longer wanted to think about it. I would visit them today, I'd have to decide there. Looking out at my beautiful,and immense garden that seemed

to stretch on for miles, I think of all the questions that have accumlated in my mind. Have I mentioned I was awfully curious, which is partly the reason I am having

much trouble waiting for Alex's ( my half- brother) arrival. Suddenly I heard a large car pull up to the drive way. Immediately following I heard our maid's call to

summon me to meet my brother. Turning away from the window, I walked down the beautifully winding staircase which slowly revealed the scene below to me. I saw

my stepmother and Alex embracing, and my dad seems to be too busy for emotional reunions. I will not now explain how beautiful or perfect he was. He was

everything you will expect of a wealthy good-looking boy, but much much more. I know he will not be interested in meeting me and I shared the same interest so

I hoped to make my arrival as quick as possible. =END OF CHAPTER ONE, LOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWS (EVEN THE BAD ONES) tHANkS FOR tHE rEaD!!!! hOPE

yOU eNjOYED REdiNG!


	2. Hate

I took my rightful place beside father as always and he pulled me to his side by my waist, just as he had done always. I studied his face, Alex's face, and instinct told me

that we will never get along. After dad had talked to Alex, I was introduced. I unflinchingly stared into his eyes and extended my arm, explaining how neither of us have

ever met the other and how I was anticipating his visit. He seemed surprised yet I wonder if he suspected me of using contacts, as he never broke eye contact. I

wondered what he thought of me, if he hated me for some ulterior reason. ''You have strangely beautiful eyes Clary.'' He smiled and I can see it was not friendly. I felt

anger rising within me, he was mocking me for certain, thinking these were contacts and surely I will not be able to fool anyone. I forced a smile and stepped back,

letting our maid escort him to his wing in the mansion. Before returning to my room I detached myself from my father. ''Dad may I return to my room now? I would like to

talk to Katrina and Dan to acquaint them about Alex's arrival.'' Dad did not seem surprised know how I enjoyed their company. His voice seemed strangely curious, ''Of

course, if you will be leaving for their house, I would like you to be back by dinner.''

I left running up the winding golden staircase. I dressed quickly and told my maid, Kira to tell the driver where I was going.


	3. Revelations

I was travelling the isolated road to my friends' house. I lowered the shaded window of the limo, causing the driver much irritation, for he knew it would be his fault if

I were to ever get hurt. I felt the breeze on my skin, it was cooler, and I could tell that the cool summer days were ceasing to exist. The abrupt stop that the limo

came to told me I was here. I quickly got out, walking over to the dark looming house. Because of my earlier phone call Katrina was waiting for me at the gates, her

blond hair tied back with a ribbon. Our analogous lifestyles have brought us together a few years ago. We have remained loyal to each other; well I still embraced my

secrets. When I was close enough Katrina took my hand and took me inside. "It has been so long since I last saw you in person; Dan was getting a bit upset too.

Now you got a lot to tell us about your brother. I am sure Dan will be jealous." I just smiled at her enthusiasm. I am not necessarily the happy talking type. I preferred

the silence. I was led to Dan's bedroom where the spacious room provided all the space and privacy we required. When I entered I saw Dan get off his bed, his

golden hair wet likely from a shower. Suddenly I remembered my last visit when the twins shared with me their secret. It seems more their identity that was

intriguing. I have yet to decide to join or decline. "Clary, finally I get to hear about your brother." Dan seemed curious to find out more as i settled down on the couch

with Dan beside me and Katrina in front of me. "He was the same as we expected him; resembling dad and my stepmother Rene. Curly orange hair with blond

highlights much like Rene's and golden-green eyes. Tall, lean, but not like muscular." Suddenly Dan burst into laughter, "God is it in your family trait to be skinny, god

look at you, and believe me your attempts at gaining weight always fail. I shook my head at his amusement and continued with my explanation of the day's events.

"And Alex was as beautiful we'd expect from who his parents were. I did find the fact that he had silver eyelashes strange." Dan simply said, "I know a lot of people

who got silver lashes they are not as uncommon as you think, but most they are blond but look like silver." I dismissed his explanation to look at Katrina, who looked

at me as though she wanted to say something, and knowing she has my attention she stood up suddenly. "Clary look at my dress, isn't it beautiful? I wore it

especially for our gathering today." I smiled up at her, she seemed so happy untroubled by thoughts unlike my mind which was constantly overcome with constant

chain of thoughts. I felt Dan's hand suddenly make its way up my hand, until it locked around my neck and I turned to face his smiling face. One thing that hasn't gone  
unnoticed was how sharp his and Katrina's teeth were, and each time it took me by surprise to realize such things. Dan and Katrina were two years older than me,

and we shared a secret. His other hand wound around my waist and I watch him curiously, always curiously. Then he kissed me, his lips soft against my own, yet his

teeth were sharp as they bit into my lower lip. I tangled my hand in Dan's hair, feeling the long smooth strands. Suddenly Katrina was there too, gently disconnecting

my lips from Dan and forcing me to look into her own gray eyes, looking at me with all the adoration and want. When she kissed me, she was more urgent, forcing my

lips to part so her tongue can enter my mouth. I trailed a finger against her pale white cheek bone, and down her neck. I felt Dan watching us kiss, and his hand was

on my breast slowly wanting the fabric off my skin, and part of the thin straps fell away and Dan unzipped my dress, and forced me to lie down. Katrina now straddles

my tiny hips, her mouth locked on mine. I was strangely intoxicated by the kiss and Dan locked my hands above me, but his grip grew tighter as Katrina deepened our  
kiss, and I felt the bruises forming, yet I didn't mind. Suddenly the ring of my telephone sliced through the air and Dan let go of my hands to answer it, and Katrina

opened her tightly shut eyes and slowly ended the kiss, her hand leaving my breast to trail down my thighs and left my body completely. Her eyes looked pale gray.

Dan was waiting for me to recover because was no longer talking on the phone. I pulled my dress back in place and sat up from the gargantuan sofa which I lay on.

When I took the phone from Dan, I felt the need in both his and Katrina's eyes, both wanting to consume me. "Hello? Dad?" I heard my voice was a bit shaky, yet I

managed. "Um, this is Kira, your dad told me to tell you about the dinner and to start for home in one hour." "Thank you, I will remember." I disconnected the phone

to look up at two hungry faces, but unfortunately, "It was my maid, she wanted me to start for home in an hour, special dinner."

GUYS THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Secrets

Secrets

Dan sat beside me, pushing me back onto the sofa. His lips were once again on me, and his hand wound around my neck, holding me in place. He gently put the

phone away, deepening the kiss. I loved Dan, because he was my friend, but also much more than a friend, and the same with Katrina. His hand travelled up until

they cupped my breasts, pushing me down. Opening my eyes I can see that Katrina has left for her task downstairs and that left us alone. Suddenly I had the need to  
have her here. Dan was pushing my dress down, his body pressing down on me. I stared into his gray eyes mesmerized by how intense they were. I suddenly

needed to tell Dan something. I sat up, "Dan you know that this was experimental, you know my problem. You can date anyone else you like, but if you don't want me  
to, I won't." First time I my life I felt unsure as to how to proceed. Dan just smiled, "I don't care, because you know that Katrina and I will always love you." I just

looked down and thought if I needed time to compose myself. I got off the couch but Dan pulled me down, forcing me to look him in the eye. His skin was so pale that

i could see green. He was beautiful. "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me, not just as friends. I also know that you got to go now. Katrina will be

disappointed but you got to go see your brother now. I love you. And if he gives you any trouble you call me and I will rescue you." I smiled and nodded. He leaned in

and kissed me, slowly forcing my lips open. I drew a line down his face, wondering what I did to deserve them.

I left early, because dad will be furious if I made him wait until the last minute. At home, Kira got to work on my hair, and dress. I wondered if this was going to be a

huge party held at a hotel, instead of the simple dinner I imagined.

I was right, we were actually planning a party for Alex, and well dad was. I was at my dad's side as we entered the hotel. I was surprised to see Dan and Katrina

standing at a corner, just as introverted as I was. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to leave my dad's side unless I was dismissed. When dad was seized by Linda,

who always had an infatuation on him, even after he married Rene; I was soon free to go see Dan and Katrina. "We saw HIM! He was beautiful!" Katrina seemed so

excited, but it didn't come as a surprise to me. "Katrina you know when I was over, did you finish what you were supposed to do?" Katrina frantically nodded a wide

smile coming across her face. I looked at Dan who has been looking into the mass of people gathering everywhere. My dad was very specific with following the rules

while organizing a party, always having dances at the end, or even goes elsewhere for entertainment. Dan suddenly pulled me by the waist to his side, his eyes fixed

on an approaching girl. Her features were...strange. She walked straight up to Dan, closing in on my personal space. "May I have a dance with you strange?" She

smiled, extending her arm to Dan. She was beautiful, with long brown hair, and hazel eyes. Dan seemed uncomfortable. "Um I am sorry to decline; I rather wanted a

dance with my girlfriend here." I wanted to slap him, but I kept staring at her face so as to not make the lie so obvious. I saw her face fall, and then replace with

anger. She looked into my eyes for the first time, scrutinizing me. Before she turned her clearly and loudly declared, "I hope you have a good time, and nice contacts

by the way, I am afraid it will not fool anyone with your skin colour." She quickly turned away and left. I stared after her. Her body was skinny but not as much as

mine, it had curves, and it drew the guys' attention. My heart beat loudly, and I was afraid that my light brown skin will show me blushing furiously. Dan put me up

against the wall and blocked the view of the rest of the people. His hand firmly held me around the waist, and I wanted that strength. "She was a bloody bitch, don't

worry about her much. Look at me Clary, do not let her get to you." I nodded, but still I wasn't mad, but I was embarrassed, and I felt myself shaking with fury,

knowing in this community where everyone had pale skin, I was an outsider, an outsider who seemed to others like she was trying to fit in. I wished I had normal

brown eyes to go with the rest of me but it was not that way, and I wanted to scream after her saying that these were my real eyes. Dan was shaking me slightly

and finally I looked into his eyes, wanting to cry. "Please Clary, I am so sorry, she probably didn't mean anything by it. Look she was probably jealous, because your

eyes are beautiful. Let's go somewhere, okay? Katrina will cover for us." I nodded, more than anything to get away. Katrina seemed as though she wanted to come

too but she stayed, her eyes following us.


	5. Portal

Outside the wind was cold, and Dan's arm around my waist was reassuring. We didn't talk, for both of us preferred the silence. Then Dan broke the silence, "I am

sorry, it was my fault, if I knew she would react that way I would never have gotten you involved." I smiled up at him, "It wasn't you fault, in fact it is mine, I knew I

should have gotten contacts long ago, I knew people will not be convinced to see me like this. It is almost like these eyes don't belong to me." "Please don't, they are  
beautiful, you don't need to convince anyone." I knew he was feeling guilty, and heard it in his voice; I wanted to tell him that it was my decision. Suddenly I notice

something that was lying on the grass, something beautiful. It seemed like a beautiful ring, adored with gems and gold, it must belong to someone at the party. "Dan

look at this isn't it stunning? I hope whoever lost it haven't already left the party, I wish to return it to them." "It is stunning, but I will go give it, you just came out,

are you sure you want to go back in." I looked again at the ring and nodded at Dan, whoever lost it must be frantically searching for it. Dan sighed and we began to

walk back toward the noise, and all the bright colors. Dan stopped me before we could leave the lawn of the hotel. "Clary, just give it a moment, okay, I don't want to

face them all again." I wanted to return the ring but I didn't want to go back, and I ascertained myself tell myself that if anyone was to leave, I will see them before

they left. "Okay, but only for a few minutes, Katrina will be worried if my dad asked for me." "Clary, just...Just relax, alright? Stop anticipating anything horrid." "I am

relaxed, Dan." Even as I said it I knew it wasn't true, and so did Dan because he smiled, knowing my lie. Dan wound his hand around my neck and pulled me closer,

and kissed me lightly, intending to calm me or distract me. His tongue pushed my lips apart, and he tasted sweet. I felt like it was a coalescence of feelings, all

crashing down upon me. I leaned into him, wanting the warmth of his body. Dan's hand was pressing down on my waist, bruising the skin there, but I didn't mind.

Dan gently pulled away while my hands were still locked onto his neck, and I knew something was wrong. I followed his eyes behind me, and there was someone

standing there watching us. Dan pulled me closer as the person began to walk away know we were watching. Dan silently trailed behind them, pulling me along.

Whoever it was, they were fast, walking swiftly. I walked faster, feeling the intense need to know who it was. When we heard more people approach, Dan pulled me

aside. "Let's go back. I don't think it is a good idea to continue." I felt myself hesitating, but I nodded my head at the end, wanting to return to my father. We didn't

talk much afterwards. When we went inside Katrina almost ran towards us, seeming relieved. "I was so scared without you guys. I just saw one of the worst possible  
things happen." "Katrina calm down, people are watching us." Dan's voice was too annoyed, but she didn't mind since I was listening to her, wanting to know what

has happened. "The girl who harassed you, well Clary she was with Alex." I thought about the worst situations which can occur to me because of them being to

gather and came up with too many possibilities. "I don't mind, who am I to stop or even bother about them." I didn't want to worry about them just yet. "Katrina I

have to go try to return this ring of some sort to whomever it belongs to. And if I leave, don't worry okay, you guys can visit tomorrow." This brightened up Kat

significantly. She hugged me, "We will be there first thing Clary." "Bye." I smiled at Kat as I left, seeing her pale face disappears among the people. I began to look

everywhere, and hated the people when they even accidentally touched me. Finally I saw dad talking with someone with a very angular face. I went up to dad, and

waited for him to finish. "Clary, aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" "Yes dad, but I found this in front of the hotel." I opened my fist to reveal the small ring.

"I think someone lost it dad, can you try to find and return it to them?" "Of course, do you want me to make an announcement right now?" "Sure." My dad took the

ring from me and studied it before making his way to one of the hotel staff and told them to find the ring's owner. A few minutes passed before one of the staff made

a display of the ring and asked, "This ring was found near the front of the hotel and we are asking for its rightful owner to come forward, if not it will be returned to its  
founder to do as they wish." Several people rose to examine the ring but it belonged to none. The staff brought back the ring, saying, " I am afraid it does not belong

to anyone, your daughter should have it. We will keep the display on if it helps, for this seems quite valuable, but if that does not help, your daughter can do as she

pleases with it." He smiled down at me but I felt disappointment, as I really wanted to find the ring's owner. With the ring in hand, I tried to find Dan and Kat, and

instead found Alex and the stranger girl. Alex was kissing her. I wondered if she shared the same infuriating overconfidence that Alex encompassed. For some reason

I felt as though this was going to be a long night to end.


	6. Cold Night

I began to slowly walking back to find my friends. I made my way through people, all in various stages of intoxication hoping to find Kat and Dan fast. They aren't

anywhere to be seen. May be they went outside. As I opened the hotel doors, cool summer air brushed my face. I began to go down the stairs, down to the front

garden when I smelled smoke drifting in the air. I ignored it, wanting to find Dan and Kat. Where the hell could they be? "Are you looking for someone?" I stopped in my

tracks; I turned around, finding Daniel leaning against outer wall smoking, his legs crossed at the ankle. "Yes, I am looking for Dan and Kat." I was getting cold, my dress  
doing nothing to protect my arms. I looked at him, seeing him smirk. "What is it?" I was losing my patience. He just stared at me, and I began to descend the steps

again knowing it was useless talking to Daniel. "Wow you got quiet the temper. I saw them leaving, but they can you blame me for knowing they were gay." I didn't

stop, but he caught up to, "I am sorry, can you slow down for a minute?" I didn't, how dare he call my friends that. I was almost running trying to get away from him. His

hand was warm when it came around my waist stopping me. "Daniel let go." He smirked again hearing the desperation in my voice. "God calm down, I am not going to

rape you darling." "What do you want then, I would like to leave." "Just to talk, I would love to know about your brother." His eyes were wide and in the dark they

seemed to twinkle, gold, unlike his dark hair. "You can ask my brother about himself, and I hardly know anyways." Despite my eagerness to leave his warmth was great,  
drawing me in. He was staring at me a smile dancing on his lips. "What?" "Just thinking, you know you have the most mesmerizing eyes."


	7. Burning Ashes and Broken Glasses

Burning Ashes and Broken Glasses

I broke free of Daniel's hand, stepping back as he laughed. "You are so scared of me, I wonder why that is?" "I am not scared; you are a fool for thinking that." I had

no time for Daniel, I was worried, and I need to call to see if Dan and Kat are okay, with everything happening today, I felt scared. As I paced around the vicinity,

taking out my phone and dialed Kat's number. My hand was numb and I felt strange, an ominous feeling setting inside of me. I was suddenly aware of a sound coming  
from the woods. My heart pounding and I slowly walked towards the sound, my phone still pressed to my ear, silently begging Kat to answer. I hear to sound of my

heels walking on the dry grass away from the garden of the hotel. I can now recognize the sound, like a ring, slicing through the night. Then I was suddenly in a

clearing to my horror I saw Kat's cell phone lying in a sort of burnt area of the grass. I disconnected from my phone and Kat's phone fell silent. I picked up the phone,

and notice the ashes lying in a perfect circle. My heart beating loudly I quickly walked out of the clearing and running back to the hotel, my hands shaking I phoned

Dan's house, hearing his maid pick up. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Clary; I would just like to know if Dan and Kat are home, or if they are coming home?" I knew she

struggled to understand what I was saying knowing I was speaking too fast and my voice was shaking. "No, I think they were supposed to stay at the party until Mr.

Valotier came to pick them up, but he is still here working, so I believe they should be there still." I shut my phone not caring about manners. I came to a complete

stop when I realized the chaos in the hotel. Everyone was outside, and then I saw the immense glass in the entrance broken. My heart heartbeat was erratic. I

fought to find dad in the chaos, and then I saw the ambulance. Then I thought of Alex getting hurt and my panic was rising. I ran into the people trying to find what

happened and I saw Daniel being treated to for a huge slash in his arm. I ran to him, "Daniel what happened?" His earlier smirk has vanished, he looked in pain.

"Everything happened too fast, you left then I was going back to the party when the glass simply shattered. I felt like something moved past me but I wasn't sure.

The glass cut through my hand." He looked down on his hand, seeming confused as thought he couldn't understand how all this could happen without him knowing.

"Well are you leaving or is there someone who is taking you back?" "Clary I can drive fine, you can go find your dad now." I shook my head, and left trying to find dad,

and suddenly I felt cold hands around my wrist, and I was surprised to see Alex. "We are leaving, NOW." He was walking quickly to his car and finally I came to my

senses. "Alex, I.I just f-found Kat's phone, and the twins are missing, I need to find them." "Clary you don't need to find them, do you see all those police cars there,

and they will find them. They are probably somewhere here." I felt helpless, my voice rising, "No I found Kat's cell phone in the middle of the bloody woods with a

bunch of ashes; I think they are in trouble." Alex suddenly stopped. His eyes were regarding me carefully before he said, "There is nothing we can do to help except

leaving the place so the police can search. We are leaving Clary." I can suddenly hear something like fear in his voice, and I felt as though Alex isn't telling me

something and I saw many of the others staying only some of the children leaving. Then I saw even some of the police leaving. My mind tried to put all the pieces

together but came up with nothing. I stared at Alex, looking into his eyes, seeing him hide something, and finally I said, "No, Alex you are lying, I am not leaving, I am

not an idiot, tell me Alex, what really happened?" Alex tried to look annoyed by seeing me a look of panic replaced it. "Clary this is ludicrous, let's go." "Alex tell me or I  
will find dad myself." "Clary this was probably one of those accidents, there will be a perfectly logical..." I didn't want to hear more of these lies, and I ran back into

the chaos, Alex calling behind but not following me, knowing he cannot do anything. I ran back into the woods, and I stopped hearing voices near the clearing. I

almost gasped to see my dad there, looking into the ashes I found earlier. I hear him say, "It looks like a portal, they must have taken someone with them, and they

wouldn't need a portal otherwise." Another figure spoke, "We need to find who is missing, and understand who could have attacked with such force, and for what

reason." Another women spoke out, "The attack did not leave anything behind so it couldn't be a demon attack, it must be a Nhypherus, one of us who attacked." I

suddenly realized some of the strange thing that I have noticed, and suddenly I realized where I have seen the work before. A sudden flash hit me, and I felt myself

falling, feeling the excruciating pain in my chest, I saw the stars as I fell but my last memory remained with me.


	8. Truthful Deception

Truthful Deception

I opened my eyes, feeling the pain near my chest. I could see lights ahead, and felt the soft bed I was lying in. I sat up, and everything went out of focus for a minute

before returning back to a blurry vision that slowly cleared. Suddenly a woman came through the door, and almost drops a dark liquid she was carrying. But she

quickly recovered, "Hello dear, I am sure you are feeling unwell, but it is fine you just fell so we brought you here. You should drink this dear, you will feel much

better." I knew she was lying by the way her voice slightly shook and the way she held the glass. I should play along if I wanted to know what is going on. "Oh, I

don't remember anything, do you know what happened?" I stared at her knowing she is lying. "Oh dear, you fell, and someone found you, I think it was your dad."

"Where did I fall?" "I think it was...was near...your house, that's right that was what I heard but I think your dad will explain the rest, but I want you to drink this so it

will make you...um all better." She quickly put the glass containing the liquid near my bed and hurried out. I can guess by the way she repeated me falling down, that

someone had told her to say that. I picked up the glass smelling and to my surprise it smelled strangely intoxicating. I needed to get rid of it. I took it with me to the

bathroom adjacent to my room, spilling the liquid into the toilet. I put the glass back and went to the window, looking out I knew this wasn't our house, the decorated

room was too small and I noticed the paintings of strange peoples, and I remembered, remembered the word, and I knew the meaning. The door opened and my dad

came in, looking almost like it was all normal, but not quiet. I stared into his eyes knowing the lies that he is about to tell. "Oh Clary, I am so glad you are alright, and

have you drunk the medicine that the maid gave you? I am sure it will make you feel much better." "I did father, but I would like to know what happened." He

approached me, his eyes not looking straight into my eyes. "You slipped and you fell, we were worried dead." I nodded my head, again and again remembering the

meaning of the word I have read. "Dad where did I fall?" I can see the confusion in his eyes, "It was in our lawn." I nodded my head, "Dad I feel sleepy." His sudden

smile didn't go unnoticed, "Of course you do, you should rest, and it is probably the medicine." "Dad do you mind me talk to Alex for a minute. I just want to see if he

remembers anything." My dad nodded encouraged by that fact that he thinks the medicine is working, and left. I felt that Alex will tell me what is going on, my door

suddenly opened and Alex came in and I noticed he did not look like the other he seem more like himself. I went right up to him, my heart beating erratically. He knew

when I looked at him that I didn't forget. "Alex I saw everything that happened and I know who...who took Dan and Kat and they are in danger, and I also know that

you guys are hiding something from me." He shook his head, looking down at me. He lauhghted, saying, "I knew you were too smart for them. Listen Clary I bet you

know about-" I interupted him, "Yes I know about the Nhypherus. I remember reading a book long ago in our library. The book was accidently left behind and I read it.

I know they are eternal; their physical ageing stops at some point. I remember father being furious with me for reading the whole book without his consent, and I

remember him searching the whole house for it." Alex laughed, "Oh how hard they tried to keep this from you, it would be hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that your

friends are kidnapped. The book you read, it was all true, we are the Nhyperus an elite group of people who are aware of the power of their mind and are able to will

their mind to do to their liking. And now the fact that we are being attacked could only mean that one of us has turned against us, and it has happened before." I

already knew that, "But they don't want me to know because I am not a Nhyperus and they want to keep it a secret from, is that why all this is happening?" Alex

laughed again, but it was too short and humorless, "That is where you are making a mistake, the Nhyphrus are guarded by powerful Nhyphrus because we are our

own nemesis. We can harness our minds. But Clary do not forget if we are here then there also must be-" I nodded, remembering the women who spoke out,

"Demons are real." Alex nodded, "But they live among the humans, yet they are different. They are Nhyperus but-" I was shocked, "What?!" Alex continued calmly,

"yes it's true, they too are Nhyperus but they are...different. They seek for power over the physical world, looking down upon all who lives there. They have the same

powers that we possess, they feel the elements of this world and are able to bind them with their mind, but the 'Demons' as we call them use the power to make this

world theirs because the elements of this world call upon them to bind them. Most of us aren't as powerful as others only able to use our minds to a certain extent.

The Demons or the Dark Angels as they like to call themselves and the Nhyperus' rulers seek out those who are powerful. But Clary, you are said to be one of the

most powerful Nhyperus because you are able to understand the element of other minds. Clary you must know that when our ruling Kingdom falls, the Dark Angels

will over power us because they are the oldest and the most powerful Nhyperus and without them the Dark Angels many overpower us. Your mother was a Dark

Angel but she fell in love with our father, but you must understand that exposing you will bring two dangers, one is that you will be a target for the Dark Angels, and

two can use your power against us. And that is the reason that our father kept this from you fearing for your life." I understood, but I needed to know one more

thing, "But why take Kat and Dan? And where are the Dark Angels?" "Clary Kat and Dan are Nhyperus, and it could simply be to show their power or to know more

about us. Those being related makes it easier to obtain information by threatening the other. Unfortunately they were kept in oblivion too not knowing anything, and

now the others do not want to bother with their disappearance because they do not know anything. It is cruel of them, and Clary I know you want to get them back

and I am willing to help."


	9. Chapter 9

I was confused now, "How? How will you help, how will I help them?" Alex seem to think of this, "Clary our powers work in strange ways, only when you know of it will  
you learn to use it, and with you we can travel to Rome, it is in the depth of the sand that our Kingdom lies, we must talk to them to learn of the Death Angels for

even I don't know where their Kingdom lies." This can't be happening; there must be an easier way to fine the twin. "What about Father? And will the rulers have the

same fears of me helping the Death Angels?" Alex seemed to realize my fears, he seems unsure now as he spoke, "I cannot be sure of that, but we can leave without  
revealing our identities but.." I felt growing apprehensive, this was too dangerous, "No Alex, that journey is too long and too dangerous, we have to find Kat and

Dan; the...the visit to the Kingdom is too dangerous, they could imprison me, and the elders are too powerful, we wouldn't be able to fool them." Alex's face looked

thoughtful, trying to come up with something. "Clary you have to realize that we don't know where to look for them." I shook my head, finally feeling a spark of hope,

"Alex we do have a lead, they must have been here this night, they could not have gotten far unless...unless they used a portal." Alex thought before he answered

me, "The ashes, that means someone is able to use fire, a Dark Angel with the ability to use fire or heat at night, so they must be powerful, but...but that seems too

obvious if there was a earth shifter, unless......unless there was no earth shifter and the burnt grass might be an indication of an track on your friends." I refused to

think of Kat and Dan being hurt, instead I concentrated on the lead that we have so far and desperately held on to my hope. My heart pounded as I began to speak

my next revelation, "So they must be on foot, unless there was also another earth binder." Alex's face mirrored mine with revelation, "Unless there is another portal

for them to walk to. But it still seems too obvious. They must have burnt something important because an experienced fire user would not be so careless as to leave a  
burnt mark on the ground, but we must go there to find out other wise." I nodded my head agreeing but I needed to know one more thing, "Alex what...what is your

um power?" Alex seemed intrigued by my question, as he answered, "I can manipulate the wind, air to do

to my liking." I nodded my head energy burning in me to find Dan and Kat, "How are we going to get out of here?" Dan considered my question, looking around the

room, and finally his eyes came to a stop on the large windows. "Oh through the window, that is the only way." I followed Alex to the large glass window and for the

first time saw him take out a sharp thin needle like knife of some sort, slowly drawing on the grass, and suddenly I heard the glass fall leaving an opening. I stuck my

head out the window seeing the glass floating as Alex carefully lowered it onto the lawn below. I saw the Alex's sudden loss of energy but he recovered quickly.

"Clary I want you to hold on to me alright and step out the window." I nodded, following Alex's lead as he stepped out through the opening to stand on the ledge.

Alex pulled me closer, holding onto my waist. Alex seemed to concentrate and I felt a shift in the air. Holding onto my waist, Alex suddenly whispered, "Clary jump." I

stepped onto the thin air. I could feel the wind swirling below our feet, gently lowering us to the ground. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as we

dropped the last few feet onto the ground. Alex laughed, "I didn't think you would trust me." I simply shook my head, denying. We quickly ran to Alex's car, and we

were driving fast back to the woods near the Hotel. Neither of us talked during the ride; both of us wondering if there will be others still at the location, and if we

needed to fight them. Alex parked near the hotel and saw the police cars still there but they were in the hotel not anywhere near the clearing.

Alex and I got out the car, sprinting across the garden into the field, and saw the figure standing near the clearing, their head was bent and we knew it certainly

wasn't a human. The long cloak was completely covering their face. I felt Alex straightening beside me drawing on the wind around us. And then the figure almost

blending into the darkness moved. HOW IS THE STORY SO FAR? HORRIBLE? BAD? OKEY? GOOD? DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT/REVIEW- dEaThAnGLE ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

I saw Alex tense beside me but the trees kept us hidden from the clearing. The figure suddenly

screamed, and I realized it was a women. She took her hood off, her fisted arm attacking the nearest

tree, and as the moon light caught her figure we saw the long red braid running down her back. Her

back was still turned to us. She bent down and hit the ground, flinging the ashes everywhere. I

watched as a man came to her side, his hair the same dark red. "Alura we will find the ring, do not

worry. We must resume trying to find the seekers, they are unnecessarily putting themselves in

danger, the children are useless." I saw how his fist tightened when he referred to us as the danger.

I saw the women rise, turning to the man, "You are a fool brother, the king will kill us if he found out

that one of his most valuable and lethal possessions have gone missing. The ring has the ability to

create portals and it's power too valuable to loss." The man now stood back his face turning a ugly

red, "Well Alura it was you who lost it and may be the King will kill you, but now is not the time to be

upset. Remember what the King has told us, that they do not know of the ring or its astounding

powers, they will probably discarded it, those fools. We must follow the seekers, that was our mission,

and we must warn them. If they have the ring surely we will know about it and they will probably

return it to us." The women seem to consider this, "you are right, we will threaten anyone to know of

the ring's location if we learn of its appearance. Now we must look for the seekers." Both the man and

the women were beautiful beyond anything I have ever seen, their pale ivory skin shining in the moon

light, yet it was truly a dark beauty, like the beauty of death. Her words seem to be clear and the man

followed her out of the woods. Alex looked at me, questioning me and I nodded and showed him my

hand with the ring that I found. Alex quickly pulled me along with him as we slowly and carefully

crossed the clearing to the other side of the woods. I can barely make out Alura's braid a long way off.

I heard Alex swearing under his breath for neither of us expected them to travel so fast. I saw the car

just as Alex stopped. The women and the man got into the car hidden well into the woods and

suddenly the car was moving. My heart was pounding, "Alex there must be a road leading out of the

woods we must follow them if we want to find Dan and Kat." Alex didn't answer for a minute and then

he nodded, "we have to run back." And we took off towards our own car, desperately hoping we

haven't lost the one hope we had of finding my friends. HOW IS THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR

COMMENTS ON THE REVIEW SECTIONS. LOL WANNA TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO END?

WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE? ORRR WHO YOU WANT CLARY TO BE MATCHED UP WITH? LOL

DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME!!-dEaThAnGeL


	11. Chapter 11

If it wasn't for the chilly night I would be sweating when I finally got to the car. I quickly shut the door

and Alex quickly stared the engine, driving straight into the woods. It was difficult but we quickly

retraced our steps and sure enough we found car tires leading onto a gravel path that had weeds

and grass growing on it. It was a straight road and we could clearly make out the car in the distance.

Alex quickly drove into the woods keeping off the road and into the woods just enough to make out

the red car ahead. Even in the gravel road the red car was going fast and it must be the man and

the women because not many humans would travel that fast in on a desolated mud road. I finally

saw the small path leading onto a busy street up ahead, after a few minutes and I let out a sigh of

relief knowing we were not going to be travelling on an isolated road for the rest of the night.

Travelling on a busy road also gave us cover when we are following them. Following the red car we

turned into the road. "Clary I think we are going out of town." I nodded and looked down at the ring,

adored with gems and made with a gold band that was very heavy. How could this ring do anything at

all? I wish I knew how to create a portal with this thing. "Alex do you know where we are travelling?"

Alex's eyes were trained on the road ahead. "I think they are going to the nearest city, for some

reason they think that these seekers are there. May be there is something there that we don't know

of. We must be close." The travel was long and I didn't want to fall asleep but somehow my eyes

closed, and I was no longer aware of anything around me. REviEWs:ReVIeWS:rEvIEWS. REALLY

LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!-dEaThAnGeL


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel cold fingers reaching for me, and I am running, and I can hear the screams from

everywhere. I fall and looming above me was someone beautiful and he was holding Dan and Katrina.

They were bleeding, and then I was falling as if the land beneath me fell away. I was standing in the

woods surrounded by darkness and a women was running towards me, and then an arrow goes

through her heart and she falls. I suddenly realize it is my mother and I want to look into her face

beneath the hood but her body falls into ashes. Suddenly there are hands around me, cold hands. I

wake up with a gasp, and I see the car parked on the side of a road, the street busy. I can see

dawn approaching. I saw several cars pass be by as I got out. The place was beautiful, full of modern

houses and beautiful trees. We were parked beside a small house. I didn't know where Alex was. A

few blocks ahead I saw tall buildings, and suddenly I spot Alex standing near a small building that

seems to disappear amongst the others. I quickly walked towards him but before I could reach him

the red haired man and women came out of the small house quickly walking past Alex straight

towards me. Suddenly I realized that Alex was well hidden by his hood standing among the others but

I had nothing to cover myself with. I quickly turned around walking slowly towards the car. I got in and

started the car, locking myself inside and ducked down, pretending to search while the man and the

women walked past me. Alex must have seen me because I can see him almost running towards me.

Finally Alex was inside the car as I moved to the other side. "Clary you scared the hell out of me. I

should have woken you up before I left." I can see his anger and I was stupid to do that without

thinking. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alex shook his head, "No it's fine. I was wrong about

the city, we drove for hours before they turned into this city. They went into the house over there and

I think they got their information there about the seekers. I called dad and informed him about this

location. If there is anyone there I don't want us getting caught." Alex looked back seeing the red car

a few houses away quickly driving past us. Alex quickly began to follow after the red car that has

turned into the road. I was scared for Dan and Kat. "Alex what if they are in there? In that small

house?" Alex seem exhausted and took a large breath before answering, "Clary that place is a house

full of rooms and there are humans there. The red heads only went into one room. The place is has

too many people to just bring two teens inside with no answers. It would be too risky, and they are

too smart to do that." I felt bad for asking Alex too many questions, and decided one couldn't hurt

him."Alex what did dad say?" "Nothing he asked if you were alright and that was it." I turned my

attention to the buildings which were leaving behind, I noticed that unlike my hometown, this

city was fully populated and was immense. We drove for hours before we saw the red car turn into a

smaller road. Ahead of us we could see huge hotels and we saw the man and the women get out of

their car and going into one of the hotels. "Alex why would they be stopping here? There is no way

that Dan and Kat are taken into a hotel without being noticed." Alex shook his head, "They are

capable of much more, we have to follow them inside. They wouldn't go there without knowing

something." I got out of the car and followed Alex, my heart beating with excitement and hoping that

Dan and Kat are there. Inside surprisingly the place said a sign saying that the building was under

construction. I knew this was a perfect place to hold Kat and Dan captive. Inside we saw them

disappearing into the basement of the building with us on their trails. The steps descended down to

a dark unfinished hallway leading into numerous rooms. We watched the women and the man

disappear into the third room to the left, and I can see a light coming from that room. The inside of

the room revealed itself to me and I felt myself tense. HOW ARE THE CHAPTERS SO FAR? DON'T

FORGET TO COMMENT. -dEaThAnGeL


	13. Chapter 13

The room was large and against the wall was a portal opening into a place unlike any other. And I can

see Dan and Kat lying on the floor tiny wounds adoring their faces and with them were the Dark

Angels. The light came through the portal illuminating the whole room, it seemed like a white light

coming through the wall. In the room there were four people the red haired man and women, with a

dark haired man and a beautiful girl with flowing golden hair. We stayed against the wall, while Alex

whispered the plan to me. "Clary I am going to go in and try to stop them, get Kat and Dan and get

into the car. Do not stop no matter what, I need you to tell dad about the location so they can find the

Dark Angels' Kingdom because I have heard rumors of a portal deep within the ground." This

was imbecile, there was no way that Alec could hold back four people. "No, Alex I can't do that you are

outnumbered, I have to help you or else we are going back." We heard them talking loudly in the

other room the dark haired man and the girl seen clearly and suddenly the red haired man went flying

against a wall as a horrible fight ensued. "Clary I want you to do what I say, I want you to take them

and leave. The man is badly hurt it is probably the best chance we will get. We will wait for the right

moment and we go." I shook my head, everything seeming too intense. Alex suddenly produced a

small sword I've seen earlier, and told me, " Clary I am going to try to hold them off." Suddenly we

heard the red haired women screaming, "How dare you? You shameless idiots. I am ordering to do as

our rulers have told you-" I saw as she went flying, and fell silent. And Alex was inside the room and

me at his side, I saw the surprise on the man's face and I felt Alex doing something and I ran towards

Kat and Dan, the whole world seem to go out of focus for a minute and then I was staring into Kat's

gray eyes and she was shouting for me to go into the portal and I am almost carrying Dan with Kat

trying to run out the door. I felt the air blast toward the fire user. The girl was fighting Alex and he is

holding both of them off. The sounds seem to disappear as I dragged Dan out. "Kat listen to me very

carefully I want you to take Dan and get out of here. Tell my dad everything that happened and

where is building is. Alex's car is black, the key is there too. I want you two to drive out safely." Kat

looked at me strangely, "What about you Clary?" I shook my head, gently transferring Dan's weight

from my shoulders to Kat's. "I can't leave Alex alone, I have to go back. He came for me." I

was running back down the stairs again hoping that Kat is leaving. I took hold of a discarded metal

pipe on the way and was met with the girl blocking my way into the room. I hit her sword hoping to

break it but it didn't. There was swiftness in her movements, cutting my hand, then I saw her slip

stepping on the pipe, falling. And I hit her in a smooth motion, feeling her skull break under the force.

My mind ceased, and my hands were shaking as I ran into the room, only thing on my mind to save

Alex. He was weak holding off the man who was attempting to burn him alive. When he saw me his

face turned into anger. His words were forced as he screamed at me, "Clary, get out of here. NOW!" I

didn't know what to do for a minute and then my hand was trying to make contact with the one

attacking Alex. I almost got close to hitting him when he shot me with fire, fortunately Alex redirected

it but I have already backed up into the portal and suddenly it engulfed me, and I saw it closing as I

fell into an endless hole. GUESS HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END?-dEaThAnGeL


	14. Chapter 14

I was falling...falling...maybe I was dying but I didn't care, at least Kat and Dan are safe. I feared I

was going to be forever caught in-between these two worlds and then I hit something and slowly my

thoughts vanished.

***

I felt as though I was resurfacing from being underwater for a long time, my head

was in pain but I was lying on a soft bed and I was naked with a taste of medicine in my mouth. All of

the memories came rushing back to me and I abruptly sat up then pulled the blanket around me, I felt

the coldness of the stone floor beneath my feet and I knew I wasn't home. I expected to be in chains,

but the room seem to have all the comforts I would need and I quickly pulled on light cloths left for

me and I was about to open the door when the door opened.


	15. Chapter 15

A girl opened the door and bowed, and I took a sharp intake of breath. I wasn't prepared for the

person who stepped out the door. He was beyond beautiful. He had dark glassy blue eyes with a

deep green ring surrounding the blue. His long silver hair fell into his sharp beautiful eyes. His face

was angular and angelic. He seemed to study me and I felt as though he knew my secrets. His eyes

scrutinized me and I felt strangely intoxicated by his beauty. I wondered if he was going to sentence

me to death or torture, maybe he will incarcerate me until I tell them what they want. I wanted to

know where I was, and if I can leave and how I got there. May be when the girl is dragging me to my

prison I can ask her. What was I thinking trying to help Alex? I knew it was my own imbecility that

ended me here. I wonder if he was as cruel as he was beautiful, after all they were the Dark

Angels. How could they be so beautiful? He was tall, but thin and lean. He was perfect, well more than

perfect. My mind isn't working! How can I be thinking like this, I need to try and get away. Suddenly

just as quickly as he came, he left as the girl bowed to him, and they were gone. I paced around the

room, I need to try and get back home, I have to at least try. I went up to the door and picked up a

near by lamp, thinking of using it as a weapon if there was a guard. Surprisingly the door slid

effortlessly open, and I saw the passage beyond. It was filled with beautiful paintings, and velvet

carpets and had a very contemporary look to it. I thought this was going to be a hundred year old

castle but never did I expect this. I stepped outside and looked at the seemingly endless passage.

There was an immense window a short way off and I quickly ran to it. I couldn't believe the scene

below me. All of the buildings were modern but adored with intricate patterns and paintings and glass.

Directly opposite the window there was a staircase and I quickly descended it feeling my heart race.

The stairs led to a beautiful circular room and I saw the chairs that lay against the side of the

chamber, there were five of them, I wondered if there were five rulers to this kingdom. The

chairs were adored with gems and golden dust of some sort. I swirled around the room and suddenly

I remembered that my ring had the gems much like what the chairs were adored with. I instinctively

touched my hand and sure enough the ring was gone. As I looked up from my hand I saw a painting,

an exquisite piece of work and was the largest painting in the room. I was a strange image. It showed

a women bending over a powerful looking man, and was studying his hands. His hand had strange

writing on it, almost like intricate symbols and...and I understood what it meant. 'With your eternal

powers you will rule the kingdoms, and as the scared gem falls your life will end.' I didn't realize that I

was reading it out loud. I tried to understand the ulterior message but came up with nothing. I

searched the room for other paintings with the strange language and none of the others had it.

Suddenly I knew the name, the name for the writing. I was called the Angels' Scriptures.


	16. Chapter 16

I went back up the stairs wanting all my questions answered. I froze as the girl was about to open my

door. She looked up and saw me, but she didn't react in any way, she turned away and called, "You

have been summoned for a meeting. I will show the way." I took a deep breath and followed her,

contemplating all the ways they would kill me but I was desperate for answers and I had a feeling I

can only get them here. The girl led me down into a smaller room and there I saw them. I knew

something horrid was going to happen if the most powerful Dark Angels are gathered here. I knew

they were immortals, and I saw the one who came to my room standing against a wall. The girl bowed

and slowly left, all I wanted to do was drag her back and make myself disappear. There were five men

all stunningly beautiful but you can see the power. I looked at them waiting for them to talk. My hands

were fists as I dug my nails into my hand. It was a distraction. Suddenly the oldest one it seems got

up and approached me, and his immortality seems to have begun when he was no more than thirty. I

felt my self tense, as his graceful walk brought him closer to me. He spoke and I waited for my death

sentence that never came. "Welcome, daughter of Azreal." I could felt myself break somewhere deep

inside. I haven't known my mother's name until this very moment. I knew I was somehow broken, I

felt myself give in. I can feel their eyes and I knew they saw the vulnerability in my eyes. I kept looking

slightly down, waiting for more, and I knew they had the answers. I turned to the one who had

spoken, "I...I...I know nothing of her." My fears no longer mattered I must know of my mother. His

smile was dangerous and beyond beautiful. "Then I will tell you of her. She was one of the most

powerful and beautiful Dark Angels ever to have walked on earth, and she was young as her

immortality began when she was thirty-one, and for she was fated to have a child- you my dear. She

fell in love with you father, and died protecting you. You have her eyes, those mesmerizing eyes." His

thin cold fingers traced a line from my eye to my cheek bond. My had father lied, I felt my anger, anger

for all that my father had hid from me. I forced the words out, "Why? Why did she die? Who killed

her?" He didn't smile this time, his face turning dark. "She rather sacrificed herself to protect you. You

might not know this but there is a third kingdom but the Nhyperus keeps it a secret from its people,

fearing that it will created chaos. The third kingdom was made of a sacred group of Nhyperus, and

they were powerful, but eventually a immortal much like yourself was born, one who had the power

to understand the mind and manipulate it. He grew wary of humans, of what they did and began to

punish them. Eventually he wanted to wipe out the human race and those of us who are powerless.

We all opposed and that was the commencement of a long battle which will be ended with the birth of

a Nhyperus with his same powers. It was his fate but he knew he can change fate, we all can and he

attempted to and he can still win." I shook my head, "No, no I can't do anything that powerful as to

read and understand the mind of others. You have the wrong person, you are all mistaken. I...I am

powerless." His eyes showed anger and I didn't care but suddenly he placed his fingertips on my

temple, "I want you to close your eyes Clary, I want you to open your mind, feel our thoughts." I can

feel the pressure of his cold fingertips. And I can hear them, I felt myself weaken as I felt his

thoughts, I felt how he felt, I can sense his emotions, I can even hear what he has thought of before

and it all came crashing down on me and somehow I knew, I had his knowledge, and I could even feel

thoughts from all around the place. His fingers left my temple, and then all I felt was a strong barrier

placed upon his mind and I felt as though all my energy has left me, and I fell.


	17. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up and I was still in his arms, and he seemed surprised. He gently

lifted me up. "It is difficult to use the powers at once. You must remember that your powers do not

end there you can learn to fight, and use the strength of the elements to protect yourself. And you are

young. But I want you to go to the Nhyperus Kingdom and learn of our past." I stared at him as he

helped me up, "How will I know where to look? I don't even know where I am now." He smiled, and it

was certainly dazzling. "Of course not, we will help you." I stared at him. "Then why did you take my

friends?" He smiled, "Oh it was just to get you here my dear." I stared at him, and he smiled, "Clary

you must help us because you have a powerful gift, but people can block their minds against you but

fortunately not many will know of it. You must go there and you must help us find a way to defeat the

King. The King feels the need to get all the power that the elements can give, and he will find a way to

get them if we don't stop him." I felt myself preparing for this, "I have a few questions." He smiled, his

smile was dark, "Of course." I stared into his eyes as I asked, "I was able to read the Angels'

Scripture, why? I have never before heard of it." I saw his eyes widen, "Oh my, you are brilliant aren't

you, it is most likely passed down from your mother. It is a gift, for all of the ancient writings are

written in Angels' Scripture." I hesitated before I asked my next question, "I saw a drawing and it

showed a women reading the scripture that was written on a man's arm. Do we all have it?" He

smiled, "Yes, but you wouldn't have known of it because strangely only what we know of we see,

what we don't know remains obscured from our eyes." His hands suddenly took hold of my wrist and

as he rolled up my sleeve I saw the words. 'Your destiny will find you, as you must seek out the

elements of destruction.' " This is your fate, but remember Clary you can change your fate. You must

leave immediately, Dona will take you to your room, it will be your choice to determine if you are ready

to seek out the elements, or if you want to return to your kingdom to learn more of your past. Only

when you know and learn of yourself will you be powerful enough to stop the great King. Clary you

are our only hope of survival, before the Great King unleash the darkness upon us. You are being

given a choice, choose wisely my dead."


	18. Chapter 18

His words resonated in my mind, yet I was unable to truly understand the words. I didn't think I was

capable of making these choices, and I felt weak. My mind went back to the people who would suffer if

they were attacked. What if I cannot help. The elements of destruction, I had only a faint idea of what

they might be. I saw a tall dark man walk towards us and Dona quickly walked towards him, I knew

what has happened. I can feel myself shaking; there was an attack, which means the Ancient King knows of the Dark Angels' Kingdom. I can see through the man's

eyes the buildings shattering to pieces, a powerful attacker. I closed my eyes, extending my mind over the land trying to catch the thought of the attacker. Most of the

thoughts were confused, or scared, but one...one was not, it was faint, but it

was there, it seems as though the person was under ground, and was protecting his thoughts but not

strongly enough. I can see her, her silver hair partly shielding her face. I shouted to Dona as I opened

my eyes, "I know the attacker, she has long silver hair and she is underground, with five others. They

are planning to attack again soon. She is near a lake of some sort." Dona turned away when she heard

about the lake, it must be a known landmark. The man disappeared after Dona leaving me to wonder

about the device the attacker used. The women had several circular orbs, and she has placed one of

them in the building and on her silent command it had destroyed the building. Shit. I ran in the

direction that Dona has taken off in. If the attacker commands the orbs, many will die. It was as

though intense energy was concentrated within the orbs, orbs of fire. I ran down past the circular

room and out to a long passageway. I when I reached the wooden doors I pushed the doors open,

walking into the street. I saw the smoke a long way off, and I saw Dona walking in the distance, to

get their men to attack. I ran, feeling the chilly air hit my face. "Dona." I can hear my voice, cold and

desperate. She turned, surprised to see me. I shook with the cold as I told her, "They have these

orbs, and when she commands them they will destroy everything. You must find a way to destroy the

orbs, only one has been used to attack; if all of them are used there is no telling what could happen."

I saw Dona shaking with frustration as she looked both ways on the street. I tried to reach the

attacker's mind once more but I could not hear more of her thoughts, only an empty void with her

determination to cause as much damage. "Dona listen to me, the orbs have been infused with their

energy, you must find a way to counter the energy. It seems to have been done by someone who can

separate the air elements, get someone who knows of the air elements. Take them to the place of

the attack and see if they are able to understand what element had reacted. Tell them it is much like a

explosive. Do not go near the orbs until you know how to counteract the air elements." Dona nodded

and I saw her walk away. I ran back to the castle like mansion and tried to track down where the

rulers were. I did not hear their thoughts but by the strength of their voids I felt I knew it must be

them who had such powerful shields. I ran to the circular chamber. The one who had talked to me

earlier stood talking to a man. The mad was saying, "We will find a way, Zeferus." Zeferus what a

strange name, I realized how long he must have lived for. At my entrance he looked to me. I walked

up to him telling him everything I knew of. "Clary you must leave. Immediately, we have modern

technologies that we will use in order to counter their attacks and you have helped immensely, but

now the time has come for you to leave." I felt the need to help and I didn't understand what he was

saying, "But you are under attack, I cannot leave." He smiled, "Clary the only reason the attack has

occurred is because of you, you must leave, we have to protect you. You are needed here, you must

leave to the Nhyperus' Kingdom with Jace, he can protect you by himself, he is the only one. But you

will have to find a way to the Kingdom and please protect my brother." His words hung in the air and I

knew that I was going into a lethal match of life and death.


	19. Chapter 19

He has told me to find his brother in their room downstairs. I was running, following the void of Jace's

mind. I turned and came to a stop in front of Jace. He was the one who had visited me earlier. I took a step back, and felt his eyes on me, regarding me slowly. I

quickly told him what was happening and what his brother had told me to tell him. "He told me to leave right away, to the Nhyperus' Kingdom." I saw a brief show of

emotion before his mask was back on. "The portal is in the chamber below us." I

can feel anger in his eyes as he led me below, I felt the power in his walk. We walked into the room

and Jace turned towards me, "We are going to a sanctuary of the Nhyperus." He suddenly took my

wrist as we stepped into the portal. I closed my eyes, I felt the weightlessness and suddenly I hit the

ground. I opened my eyes but it was too late and I was falling backwards. I felt Jace's hand wind

around my waist as he lifted me up. I saw him look into my eyes and I quickly looked away, wanting to disappear. He let me go, as he pulled his hood on, completely

hiding his silver hair as we walked towards the old sanctuary. We were in a deserted place, where the dusk was soon approaching.

The air was cool and I knew the early autumn was coming. A few thin trees stood in odd places near

the tall building. It looked antediluvian, with tall windows and sharp stone figures. It seemed so odd to

me that I have just left a place of death behind me and this gray village seemed so placid. I went to

the immense door of the sanctuary and lightly tapped on the wooden door. A few people were out on

the streets and none looked like humans, and for the first time I realized that these places are not

known to humans. A boy my age opened the door wide and examined us, and gasped as he got a

glimpse of Jace's silver hair. I breathed deeply before I talked. "I am Clary, I am a Nhyperus seeking

information on the Nhyperus Kingdom." I force my voice not to sound shaken. His eyes displayed

sufficient relief upon knowing that at least I was a Nhyperus. His voice was high pitched as he spoke

to us and I wondered if it was because he was nervous. "I am Kylan, I will talk you to Eelaness, our

librarian. If you will just follow me." He let us in, closing the immense doors after us. His walk was brisk and through his mind I saw Eelaness, and was surprised to

see Eelaness too was fairly young no more than forty. The hallway was long and I saw thousands of books upon entering what appeared

to be the main library. The boy turned and we faced the dark door which was Eelaness' private dorm.

The boy knocked, and upon hearing a sharp voice respond to enter he opened the door. Eelaness had

sharp eyes and straight hair that slanted over his blue eyes. He smiled, which surprised me. I felt the

void, also not expecting him to have blocked his mind. He must have knowledge worth keeping a

secret. I noticed that his teeth were sharp, much like Dan and Kat's. Suddenly I wanted to see them. I

missed them so much. I focused on Eelaness, looking down on the book he held. "Such power in you

my dear, Clary, and Dark Angel." He bowed to Jace, so he must know exactly who Jace is. I was

surprised that he knew of me, and wondered how that could be. "I am sure you are here for a the

most significant of reasons, how may I be of your aid?" He seem to stare into Jace's eyes but I

stepped forward drawing his attention away from Jace. "We would like to know of the Nhyperus'

Kingdom for we are afraid that the Ancient Kingdom has attacked us and it is time for us to defeat the

king." His smile looked dark and deadly, "Oh I cannot agree more. The time has most certainly come. I will tell you of the location but also much more if you will stay for

a visit here, and I can arrange for a portal to be built right here, if you'll just wait." I looked to Jace, not knowing how to respond to

Eelaness' offer or if we should trust him. Jace's face was hidden beneath the hood, and yet his voice

was clear and mystical as he spoke, "We will stay, and if we encounter anyone who attempt to

incarcerate us or harm us, I promise you a lethal bloodshed." Eelaness smiled and I felt as though he

was inviting the danger that Jace presented. "I give you my word that I will not knowingly let any

harm reach you. I know that you two must be awfully lethargic, Kylan will take you to our guest room.

But Clary may I talk to you, alone?" I felt Jace hesitating before turning away and I heard the black

wooden doors close behind him. - DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT/REVIEW. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING. -dEaThAnGeL


	20. Chapter 20

Eelaness turned away from me, his thin fingers tapping a small rhythm on the table. "Clary you might

have not known this but I am Dan and Katrina's uncle." I let surprise show on my face, but then it was

replaced with fear and resentment. He must know of our secret, he must, or why else would he bring

it up? Eelaness now turned back to me and I quickly hid my emotions. His eyes scrutinized my face,

his blue eyes showing anger. His words were a command as he spoke, "You will stay away from both

Dan and Clary, for I will not tolerate what you have done to them. I ask only that of you, and not for

my sake, but for that of Dan and Katrina's. You will ruin their future, and you will turn them against

each other. What you have done utterly disgusts me. When Quinlen told me what she has seen on

that night, I did not believe it, now I know its the irrefutable truth." I felt stripped away with every one of his words. My head spun as I considered his notion of me

turning Dan and Kat against each other. But now I knew who has seen me and Dan kiss that night, the figure who walked so quickly away is Quinlen. I tightly held

onto the chair nearest to me as I forced myself to speak, to defend myself against his accusing eyes. "I...I did not corrupt them as you claim. And it was purely

entertainment, and it is not a relationship as you have thought. I have already lost all connection with both Kat and Dan, I will continue this as long as you wish. I

have sacrificed so much to come here and I hope you will not let this insignificant event interfere with our journey I hope?" I forced my lips to smile, and hoped that I

seemed strong. Eelaness took his time to answer, finally allowing another smile, and this once it did not seem lethal. I realized how disturbed and concerned he must

have been because now I saw considerable relief shown on his face. He strolled towards me, studying my eyes, "I hope what your are telling me is true, for it

certainly seems true to me. Clary beware that I will do anything to protect my family, and if by any way you cause hatred between Dan and Katrina we will forever

become enemies, and I ask you to stay away from them." His blue eyes indicated that he was ordering me to stay away and if not I will face severe consequences. I

smiled again, oh god how relieved I was that he did not suspect otherwise, but a part of me broke, truly broke knowing that I will not be able to see Kat and Dan. The

twins' maid must have know or at least suspected something, because Dan and Kat are very close. For now I have to make this act as convincing as possible. I do not  
want any problem ensuing because I was physically unable to avoid the twins. "I will gladly stay away from Kat and Dan, for our friendship was already falling apart, I

do not even wish to see them and if we meet it will only be by pure coincidence." Each word hurt me and slowly chipped away at me, I hated every minute of this. But

it must have pleased him for he no longer tired to read my eyes. "Well I am sure you are very tired, you should be heading to your room for today. Kyle will be waiting

to escort you to your chamber." I simply nodded my head and left the room, so many emotions swirling in my mind.


End file.
